Juste un échange de mots
by Emy64
Summary: Journée de merde ! Je soupirais douloureusement une dernière fois, mon visage dans les mains. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à faire dans une cellule… à part remâcher ma contrariété et mes remords… et ça n'allait pas non plus m'aider… Ce qu'il me fallait c'était un téléphone et un annuaire pour joindre les hôpitaux les plus proches, mais les flics n'allaient certaine


Titre : Juste un échange de mots

Pov Bucky

Journée de merde ! Je soupirais douloureusement une dernière fois, mon visage dans les mains. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à faire dans une cellule… à part remâcher ma contrariété et mes remords… et ça n'allait pas non plus m'aider… Ce qu'il me fallait c'était un téléphone et un annuaire pour joindre les hôpitaux les plus proches, mais les flics n'allaient certainement pas me fournir ça…

J'avais eu un accident de voiture. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça qu'il m'avait conduit en cellule. Je n'étais pas responsable de l'accident. L'autre conducteur impliqué m'avait juste foncé dedans, parce qu'il arrivait beaucoup trop vite et qu'il n'avait pas pu freiner ou slalomer comme il le faisait jusque-là. Personne ne pouvait me reprocher d'avoir conduit à la bonne vitesse, donc tout le tort reposait sur lui. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'être absolument furieux quand j'étais sorti de ma bagnole pour aller trouver le crétin qui avait fait ça. C'était _ma_ voiture qu'il avait détruite, celle que je venais de passer 5 ans à retaper ! Je lui aurais bien refait le portrait… Sauf qu'en quittant la voiture je m'étais retrouvé face à une créature angélique qui se confondait en excuses.

Ma colère avait disparu quand ce joli minois s'était approché de moi, tout inquiet à l'idée que je sois blessé. Je m'étais transformé en guimauve, pas loin de m'excuser pour lui avoir barré la route dans sa course et l'avoir mis en danger. Je n'avais jamais eu de penchant pour les hommes, mais voir ce petit chef-d'œuvre marcher vers moi, cette statue de marbre aux yeux océans et aux cheveux aussi blonds que ces champs de blé dans lesquelles on irait bien se rouler… ça avait chamboulé ma conception du monde tout entier… En quelques secondes il m'avait mis complètement à sa botte. J'étais tombé amoureux, dans la demi-seconde, de ce portrait d'authentique innocence et de bienveillance. Un véritable coup de foudre… j'aurais eu une bague, un boulon, n'importe quoi sous la main, je lui aurais passé à l'annulaire gauche pour réserver ce cadeau fait par l'univers, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre… Mais je ne pouvais pas aller si vite en besogne, j'aurais risqué de l'effrayer, alors je lui avais proposé d'oublier ce vilain accrochage, perdant déjà de vue l'affection que j'avais pour ma voiture, et je lui avais offert de m'occuper des réparations de la siennes.

J'étais complètement subjugué, tenant tendrement sa main droite dans la mienne pour l'apaiser dans ses excuses effrénées, quand j'avais reçu un vilain crochet du droit, d'autant plus traitre que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas de lui que venait l'attaque, naturellement, mais d'un homme complètement opposé. Peau hâlée, cheveux bruns, le visage rouge de colère… L'apparition divine avait aussitôt crié, sauf que l'homme s'était jeté sur moi. La suite avait été un échange de coups de poings assez indistincts, et dans la bagarre, en voulant nous séparer, mon angelot avait reçu un coup dont la violence l'avait jeté au sol, inconscient et saignant abondamment. Je n'étais même pas capable de dire de qui venait l'attaque… Mes entrailles s'étaient glacées en le voyant sans réaction sur le bitume, mais je n'avais pas pu le toucher, venir à son aide, parce que c'était à cet exact moment, quand moi et mon adversaire nous étions figés d'horreur, que des policiers nous avaient mis la main sur le collier. Direction les cellules du commissariat de police où je croupissais actuellement.

Maintenant que tout était posé, il ne me restait plus qu'à regretter mon emportement. Je n'aurais pas dû répliquer à l'attaque, mais juste essayer de le maitriser. Cela dit je savais pourquoi j'avais frappé avec une telle violence. Je cherchais vraiment à faire mal, et pour cause… à ce moment-là je pensais à tort que ce type qui m'agressait était le petit-ami de l'homme dont je venais de tomber follement amoureux, et j'étais furieux d'avoir été doublé. Cependant je connaissais mieux la situation. Stark, celui qui m'avait agressé, était aussi celui qui conduisait beaucoup trop vite et qui avait détruit ma voiture. Mon coup de foudre, _Steven_ –comme je l'avais déduit durant notre déposition-, n'était que son ami, et passager. Il était sorti en premier pour limiter les dégâts, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Je me sentais malade, la culpabilité agissant sur moi comme le plus violent des maux de mer…

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Je croyais que j'allais dépérir dans cette cellule dont le confort n'a d'égal que la compagnie !

Je grinçais des dents en entendant Stark beugler de la sorte. Il m'insupportait toujours autant, et j'avais envie de le frapper, mais par égard pour Steve je me retenais. J'avais bien assez fait de bêtise par ma jalousie aujourd'hui…

Cependant je relevais la tête et je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaitre la jeune n rousse en tailleur qui s'approchait de la cellule. Je l'avais vue, peut-être une demi-seconde pendant qu'on me menottait, auprès de Steve quand l'équipe médicale l'avait pris en charge. Elle devait pouvoir me renseigner sur son état ! Cette pensée me fit me lever brusquement pour m'approcher au maximum d'elle, autant que le permettaient les barreaux de la cellule. Si Stark avait été un chat, il aurait fait le dos rond en ce moment, mais je l'ignorais.

_ Comment va-t-il ?m'enquis-je sans préambule.

La rousse s'arrêta pour m'observer. Elle était très élégante, je voulais bien le reconnaitre, mais c'était pour Steve que mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Finalement elle dut trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant sur mon visage puisqu'elle accepta de me répondre, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

_ Il en a vu de bien pires !

Je ne parvenais pas à partager son amusement. Au contraire, l'air me manquait en entendant ça. J'ignorais copieusement Stark, qui s'agitait à côté de nous, et la rouquine en fit de même.

_ Steve ne supporte pas les grosses brutes, et il a beau être petit et chétif, ça ne l'empêche pas de faire savoir sa façon de penser, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Parfait… J'avais rencontré l'amour de ma vie aujourd'hui, mon âme-sœur, et en moins d'une heure je m'étais assuré qu'il allait me détester pour le restant de ses jours. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Je ne valais pas mieux que les brutes épaisses qui tapaient sur les gens juste parce qu'ils en avaient la possibilité…

_ Aujourd'hui il s'en sort uniquement avec une plaie au front assez superficielle pour ne pas exiger de points. J'ai réussi à obtenir des médecins qu'ils le gardent cette nuit en observation. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de commotion, mais je préfère être prudente.

Une plaie sur le front… Putain, je lui avais ouvert le front dans mon emportement… Je fermais les yeux, affligé par ma propre bêtise, et reposais mon front contre les barreaux froids de la cellule. Je fus surpris de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Ce n'était pas Stark, naturellement… mais un officier de police, qui me montra d'un geste du menton la porte ouverte de la cellule. J'étais libre.

_ Enfin !brama Stark en s'avançant pour sortir.

_ Non, tu restes là toi, le coupa la femme en tailleur.

_ Quoi ?! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me garder !

Le flic haussa les épaules en m'accompagnant hors de la cellule, l'air franchement indifférent à son caprice.

_ Rester au calme à réfléchir à ce que tu as fait te fera le plus grand bien. Je viendrai te récupérer demain matin… Peut-être…

Je ne m'attardais pas ici pour le narguer. Ma puérilité avait déjà conduit un ange à l'hôpital, alors j'avais déjà dépassé mon cota de bêtises de la journée. Tête baissée, abattu, je marchais dans les couloirs, mains dans les poches, prêt à rentrer à pieds chez moi. Ce n'était pas à côté mais je me sentais le besoin de me punir. Cependant la jeune femme rousse me rattrapa et me tendit la main pour se présenter.

_ Je m'appelle Pepper Potts, me sourit-elle gentiment. Je suis une très vieille amie de Steve, et aussi la fiancée de Tony.

Elle eut une petite grimace sur la fin de sa phrase, embarrassée d'être liée de la sorte à Stark.

_ James Barnes, répondis-je poliment.

Après tout je n'avais rien contre elle. Son fiancé… un connard, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots… Mais elle avait eu la gentillesse de m'informer sur l'état de Steve.

_ Je tiens à vous présenter nos excuses pour ce qui s'est passé. Naturellement nous couvrirons tous les frais concernant votre véhicule, et nous en prêteront un en remplacement en attendant la réparation.

C'était… tellement loin de mes préoccupations actuelles…

_ J'ai fait blanchir votre casier, puisque rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de votre faute, mais je comprendrais que vous vouliez poursuivre Tony pour son comportement au volant, et pour coups et blessures.

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?demandais-je timidement.

Parce que moi c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. J'étais bien conscient que Stark était entièrement responsable, et que pour ça je pouvais lui arracher une somme en justice qui me permettrait de prendre la retraite le jour même. Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir l'occasion de présenter mes excuses à Steve et de le supplier de m'accorder son pardon, ou ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il y avait des richesses qui surpassaient l'argent…

[][][]

Putain de journée de merde à la con ! J'en avais connu des journées pourries, mais celle-là ! Claquant la porte de mon loft en rentrant, je pris une seconde pour respirer à pleins poumons. Oui j'étais de mauvaise humeur, mais pour autant je ne devais pas tomber dans la mauvaise foi. J'étais d'excellente humeur jusqu'à assez tard dans la journée. Et j'avais toutes les raison de l'être d'ailleurs. Mon réveil avait été absolument délicieux… et comment ne pas l'être quand j'ouvrais les yeux pour trouver Steve dans mes bras ? Steve que je connaissais depuis six mois, avec lequel je sortais depuis quatre mois, et qui vivait presque chez moi depuis six semaines. C'était le bonheur à chaque réveil, qu'il y ait sexe ou non à la clef.

J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir avec moi que j'étais en train de préparer un aménagement exprès pour lui dans le salon. Après tout cette pièce était grande, lumineuse et si je voulais demander à Stevie de venir habiter officiellement avec moi prochainement, je devais lui donner des raisons d'accepter. Puisque mon salon était vaste, largement inoccupé et lumineux, je prévoyais de délimiter un espace généreux, le plus lumineux, en rehaussant le parquet à cet endroit, pour y aménager une sorte d'estrade. Pas trop haute, le but du jeu n'était pas de se vautrer dessus deux fois par jour dessus. Non, ce que je voulais c'était lui installer un studio à l'intérieur du loft, au sein même du salon. Ainsi il aurait son endroit à lui, mais sans s'isoler pour autant.

Bref, pour avoir ce genre de plans, il fallait que tout aille extrêmement bien. Et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que j'avais Stevie dans ma vie… Je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'il soit une constante dans l'équation.

Côté affaires ça marchait bien aussi. Le garage n'avait jamais vu autant de clients, si bien qu'il y avait une véritable file d'attente pour venir faire remettre en état une auto de collection. Outre la passion du métier, le très bon côté de la chose c'était qu'avec tout l'argent qui rentrait j'avais pu embaucher des gars, et comme j'étais le patron je pouvais prendre ma journée quand ça me chantait… ou quand ça chantait à Stevie, qui ne se gênait pas pour appeler directement le garage pour leur dire que j'allais manquer la journée, juste parce qu'il en avait envie.

Stevie arriva dans le salon, portant une de mes chemises et un jean usé, perpétuellement pieds nus. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet horrifié en m'apercevant.

_ Oh mon Dieu Bucky !trembla-t-il.

_ C'est si terrible que ça ?tentais-je de plaisanter.

Mon petit-ami m'arriva dessus, me touchant les joues sans oser vraiment appuyer nulle part, de peur de me faire mal. Ses yeux étaient humides, il était bouleversé, et ça me faisait plus de mal de voir ça que toutes mes plaies réunies. D'un autre point de vue, maintenant il savait ce que c'était d'être de l'autre côté. Quand Stevie m'arrivait en sang après s'être battu dans une allée… Je n'arrivais pas à respirer…

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?chuchota mon compagnon toujours aussi secoué.

Je baissais les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face et de lui dire ce que j'avais fait. Ma honte lui donna la réponse cependant…

_ C'est Tony, _encore_ …, soupira-t-il en laissant tomber ses mains de mon visage.

Mon cœur se crispa. Je l'avais déçu… S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais c'était bien ça… En six mois que je le connaissais, je m'étais battu cinq fois avec Tony…

_ Steve… J'suis désolé bébé…, m'excusais-je piteusement.

Mon compagnon avait l'air pincé. S'éloignant franchement de moi, il me tourna le dos pour aller chercher la malle de premiers secours dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas levé la main sur moi et pourtant j'avais l'impression de m'être pris une claque. Je la mériterais cela dit… Tony était l'ami de Steve, et je passais mon temps à me battre avec lui…

_ Raconte.

Je n'aimais pas le souffle las dans lequel il avait formulé son ordre. Ça en disait long sur la fréquence de ce genre de choses… Grimaçant, je trainais ma carcasse jusqu'au canapé, répertoriant tous les endroits qui me faisaient mal. Je ne retenais pas mes coups avec Stark, mais lui non plus… Ce type avait le don de me mettre hors de moi… Je l'avais plaqué contre un mur, il m'avait jeté par terre, il y avait eu des coups de boule… J'avais mal partout…

_ Je… Il est venu au garage…, expirais-je douloureusement.

Steve n'avait pas perdu son air contrarié quand il revint avec une poche de glace dans une main et de quoi désinfecter dans l'autre. Il me tendit les glaçons, ce pour quoi je lui étais reconnaissant, mais il m'aurait fallu une baignoire entière de glaçons pour bien faire. L'enfoiré avait même cherché à me taper entre les jambes, et j'étais chanceux d'avoir eu le réflexe de m'écarter à temps.

_ Il n'a pas fait que ça, rassure-moi. Tu ne t'es pas battu avec Tony juste parce qu'il est passé te voir ?désapprouva Steve en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas siffler douloureusement quand mon compagnon commença à désinfecter, lâchant aussitôt le sac de glaçons. Dieu que ça piquait cette merde ! Cet abruti de Stark m'avait défoncé la lèvre en plus ! J'avais certainement un cocard en préparation, et je ne parlais même pas de la coupure que j'avais au front. Ce n'était pas profond mais ça avait saigné quelque chose ! Entre ça et mon nez, quand les gars que j'avais sous mes ordres nous avaient séparés ils avaient failli appeler les pompiers d'entrée de jeu… Voyant que Stevie s'impatientait, je fis l'effort de mettre de côté ma rage et ma douleur pour m'expliquer.

_ Non, bien sûr que non… Il a commencé à tout critiquer et…

Je soupirais. Si je m'étais encore battu avec Tony c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que ce qu'il avait dit arrive aux oreilles de mon compagnon…

_ Il a dit une vérité, détournais-je.

_ Ce serait une première !s'amusa aussitôt Steve. C'est un évènement d'ampleur nationale s'il n'a pas exagéré ou tordu la vérité !

Cela dit, voyant que je ne partageais pas son hilarité, Stevie s'arrêta net et commença à s'inquiéter. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et ses mains laissèrent un répit aux plaies sur mon visage, pour aller se poster sur mes mains dont les phalanges étaient à vif.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne trouvais pas les mots… Stark avait énoncé une vérité destinée à m'éloigner de Stevie, et si j'étais totalement honnête avec lui je savais que je risquais de le perdre. Cela dit je sentais le pouls de Stevie contre ma peau, et son cœur était très agité. Je n'avais pas le temps de chercher une formule satisfaisante et vide à la fois. Ses problèmes cardiaques ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

_ Il a dit que je ne te mérite pas, lâchais-je lamentablement.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le loft. Je ne savais pas comment Steve l'avait pris, parce que j'étais bien trop lâche pour affronter son regard. Je ne voulais pas avoir à le regarder pendant qu'il réalisait que c'était la vérité, qu'il perdait son temps en restant avec moi, qu'il y avait mille hommes dehors qui étaient cent fois plus dignes de lui que moi…

_ Buck…, respira Stevie dans un souffle fragile.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Mon compagnon les pressa gentiment, avant de me forcer à relever le menton en passant sa main droite sous mon visage. Il tremblait aussi et ça m'inquiétait. Cœur fragile, poumons délicats, il y avait des signes de détresse que je devais traquer et prendre très au sérieux. Je rencontrais son regard pour pouvoir juger la situation, mais je ne trouvais qu'un regard profondément candide et ému.

_ C'est faux, tu le sais pertinemment, me chuchota-t-il tendrement.

J'avais envie de le croire, égoïstement, et de continuer sur cette voie… Mais c'était ignorer les incertitudes que j'avais depuis le tout premier jour, ignorer cette petite voix qui me disait sans cesse que Stevie était trop bien pour moi, et qu'un meilleur homme pourrait le rendre cent fois plus heureux. J'avais pu mettre mes insécurités de côté jusque-là parce que je m'agrippais à lui comme le salop nombriliste que j'étais…

_ Tu mérites quelqu'un qui ne passe pas son temps à se battre avec tes amis…

Et le pire, c'était que j'en étais parfaitement conscient, mais quand je voyais Stark c'était plus fort que moi, la situation m'échappait. Je visualisais bien les repas ou les célébrations qui rassemblaient amis et familles, gâchées parce que le petit-ami ne s'entendait pas avec le meilleur ami… C'était nul, vraiment… Je rebaissais la tête, honteux… Il allait finir par me quitter… Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, alors ce serait un autre jour…

_ Hey…, m'interpella Stevie.

Comme j'étais incapable d'affronter son regard, mon compagnon me priva de ses mains et me poussa contre le dossier du canapé. Le mouvement me fit mal, mais je serrais les dents, refusant de lui faire un reproche sous la forme d'un grognement douloureux. Steve, ne sachant pas où j'avais mal, n'eut aucun scrupule à s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses. De la sorte, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer, ou plutôt échapper à son regard…

_ Il n'y a que Tony, et franchement… c'est Tony…, murmura-t-il tout en caressant mon visage avec mille précautions. Je sais bien comment il est. Il fait exprès de te provoquer, et il sait toujours où taper. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien provoquer des bagarres.

Ma théorie n'était pas très éloignée, mais j'avais des doutes sur ses motivations. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à Stevie, mais je soupçonnais Stark d'être amoureux de lui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être amoureux de sa fiancée ! Le problème de Stark c'était qu'il consommait à outrance, il voulait toujours plus, toujours mieux que le commun des mortels ! Je ne doutais pas de la sincérité de ses sentiments pour autant… Il aimait Pepper parce qu'elle était cette mère qui disait « non » avec un calme souverain, et qui le tenait loin de ses démons. Et il aimait Steve parce qu'il était le plus grand exemple de vertu, et qu'il était capable de lui dire « non », mais lui ce serait en lui bottant les fesses. Tony aimait être secoué –sinon il ne passerait pas aussi souvent pour qu'on se batte !-, et Steve avait cette fougue… C'était honnête comme amour… peut-être… mais qu'importe, je ne risquais pas de l'encourager, parce que j'étais un connard d'égoïste.

_ Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne te mérite pas, m'entêtais-je.

Stevie posa son front contre le mien, gardant toujours ses yeux grands ouverts. Il sonda mon regard quelques instants avant de se mettre à sourire. Et je connaissais ce sourire, un poil moqueur… ça voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé l'argument qui allait mettre fin au débat.

_ Et si tu oubliais un peu ce que tu mérites pour te concentrer sur ce que je veux ?susurra-t-il.

Et comme à chaque fois je restais muet. Il ne restait plus rien à dire à ce point. J'approuvais complètement ce plan. Ce qu'il voulait c'était ce que je voulais. Mon compagnon pris mes mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, juste avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Mon cœur fit un soubresaut dans ma poitrine quand Stevie frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien. Dans des moments comme ça je tombais encore plus amoureux de lui… Et j'avais beau avoir pris un coup au nez, je m'en moquais… J'étais heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras, lui l'amour de ma vie…

_ Je t'aime Steve…

Réalisant brusquement ce que je venais de dire, je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche. C'était une bêtise, naturellement. Non seulement je n'allais pas rattraper les mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche, mais en plus j'avais la lèvre explosée…

_ Pardon ! Je… je réalise que c'est trop tôt, j'te demande rien, c'est… Oublie juste…

_ Tu es en train de t'excuser de m'aimer ?m'interrompit Steve avec un air malicieux.

Je me calmais, prenant une respiration. Steve n'avait pas l'air paniqué par ma déclaration, j'avais le temps de rassembler mes esprits. Stevie était sur mes jambes, son poids plume appuyant sur au moins deux de mes hématomes en formation. Tout allait bien, j'étais le seul à trembler.

_ Non, ça… ça c'est fixé depuis un moment… J'suis désolé de pas avoir su tenir ma langue. J'veux pas que tu te sentes pressé, forcé de dire la même chose…

_ Je t'aime Buck.

_ Exactement comme ça.

Je laissais ma tête retomber en arrière, découragé. Nous venions de passer de « tout va mieux » à « rien ne va plus ». Et tout ça c'était de ma faute. Si j'avais su me taire, Steve ne se serait pas senti obligé de répondre la même chose pour sauver notre relation. Quel abruti je faisais bon sang !

_ Je ne te le dis pas parce que tu me l'as dit. Je le dis parce que je le pense. Je t'aime Bucky Barnes.

Comme j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il était sincère, je redressais la tête pour retrouver son regard. Je n'y voyais que tendresse et affection. Mon cœur accéléra notablement. J'avais bien envie de me laisser convaincre…

Je pressais gentiment les hanches de mon compagnon, le ramenant tendrement contre moi… son torse collé au mien… Stevie me fit un sourire… amoureux… oui, amoureux, maintenant je pouvais le dire… Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me massant doucement le cuir chevelu. Je savais qu'en même temps il cataloguait les dégâts… je le connaissais trop pour ne pas reconnaitre cette manœuvre, que moi-même j'utilisais pour rechercher d'éventuelles plaies cachées par ses cheveux quand il venait de se battre…

_ Ça me semblait précipité de te le dire parce que je le sais depuis l'accident, me glissa Steve à l'oreille sans cesser ses massages.

Je posais gentiment les doigts sur ses poignets pour l'arrêter, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses massages étaient trop bons, ils me détendaient, et je ne voulais pas manquer un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.

_ Depuis l'accident ?répétais-je.

Mon compagnon vint m'embrasser la mâchoire, débordant de cette sensualité innocente qui me faisait immanquablement fondre.

_ Quand tu es sorti je me suis dit que ça allait être terrible, tu étais furieux et…

_ Et j'ai littéralement fondu quand je t'ai vu…, finis-je.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance de rencontrer un ange… Une voiture en miettes était un prix bien faible à payer. Je soupirais en y repensant. C'était le bon genre de soupir, le soupir heureux, parce que malgré tout ce jour resterait gravé dans ma mémoire comme un des plus heureux de ma vie, parce qu'il m'avait offert la chance unique de rencontrer Steven Grant Rogers, l'individu le plus remarquable de la planète…

_ Je savais qu'il y avait un risque pour que tu ne sois pas comme je l'avais imaginé, mais… c'est irrationnel…, me sourit-il.

_ Crois-moi, je le sais bien, m'amusais-je en peignant ses cheveux de mes doigts.

Stevie se colla encore plus contre moi et baissa sa voix d'un ton, utilisant ce timbre qui me donnait toujours très, _très_ , chaud…

_ Alors quand Pepper m'a dit que tout ce que tu voulais c'était savoir comment j'allais…

Mon compagnon se frotta à moi comme un chaton qui marquait son territoire. Je n'aspirais à rien de plus que ça dans ma vie…

_ J'ai toujours du mal y croire, ça me parait… trop simple…, admis-je en fermant les yeux.

_ J'imagine que c'est ça qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

Je sentais que ça commençait à être difficile dans mon pantalon. Après tout l'amour de ma vie se tenait sur mes genoux, les jambes grandes ouvertes pour moi, et la journée était finie…

_ Mmm… Stevie…, grognais-je d'une voix chargée de désir.

A ma grande surprise, mon compagnon me tapota gentiment le bout du nez pour m'arrêter net.

_ Tu connais la règle Buck, pas de sexe après une bagarre, pas de bisou, _rien_.

_ Tu me punis ?m'écriais-je.

_ C'est toi qui as instauré cette règle, me nargua-t-il.

Oui… Je l'avais même mise sur papier et faite encadrer comme le premier –et unique- amendement de notre vie de couple. **Mais** c'était pour essayer de limiter le nombre de ses bagarres à **lui**. Je ne pensais pas qu'il retournerait ça contre moi… C'était la toute première fois qu'il savait le jour même que je m'étais battu avec Tony. Avant je me planquais quelques jours, prétextant que j'avais du travail par-dessus la tête. Il finissait toujours par l'apprendre par Pepper et il venait me trouver au garage, mais j'échappais au règlement dans ces cas-là. C'était fini maintenant que Stevie vivait pratiquement avec moi. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas ! J'adorais l'avoir avec moi ! Cela dit j'aurais aussi adoré pouvoir lui faire l'amour ce soir, tendrement, lentement… C'était râpé, j'avais protégé ma virilité pour rien.

_ Je suis tout autant punis que toi, me rappela-t-il en voyant ma mine déconfite.

Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger mon cas. Je m'en voulais de punir Stevie, et ça rajoutait à ma punition…

_ Pardon mon amour…

Je caressais ses joues de porcelaine tendrement, mais mon compagnon ne manqua pas de remarquer mes phalanges à vif… Il se pencha, me laissant admirer sa souplesse mais se mettant hors de portée, et récupéra la poche de glace.

_ Met ça sur tes mains, tu en as besoin pour travailler. Et moi aussi je leur trouve une certaine utilité…

Un soupir triste m'échappa. J'avais des projets pour ce soir…

_ Je me sens tellement naze… j'voulais t'emmener danser ce soir… et t'emmener au resto après…

Et tout ça c'était fichu à cause de Stark. Sentant la colère monter, je pris une résolution ferme.

_ Juste pour que ce soit clair : Steve Rogers, j'ai bien l'intention d'arrêter de me battre avec Stark, et un beau jour je te demanderai en mariage, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie. Et je ne veux pas juste finir ma vie avec toi : je veux faire toute ma vie avec toi !

Un grand sourire illumina les lèvres de Stevie.

_ Et le jour tu me poseras la grande question je te répondrai oui.

_ Oui ?m'assurais-je.

_ Oui…, murmura mon compagnon en posant son front contre le mien.

Oui ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça visiblement. Oui on pouvait avoir un coup de foudre réciproque suite à un accident, et faire marcher une relation après. Oui on pouvait faire croire à Steve Rogers qu'on était assez bien pour lui et avoir son « Happy Ending » sans même devoir affronter une sorcière et un dragon…


End file.
